heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frodo Baggins
|friends = Sam Gamgee, Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Boromir, Bilbo Baggins, Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Faramir, Gollum (formerly), Celeborn, Haldir |pets = His pony|minions = Sam Gamgee, Hamfast Gamgee|enemies = Saruman, Gollum, Sauron, Witch-king of Angmar, Witch-king's Fellbeast, Nazgûl, Fellbeasts, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Trolls, Lord Denethor, Faramir (formerly), Boromir (briefly), Haldir (briefly), Shelob, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (formerly), Otho Sackville-Baggins |likes = The Ring (formerly); his friends and family|dislikes = The One Ring|powers = Invisibility|possessions = The One Ring (Formerly) Sting (formerly) Mithril shirt|weapons = Sting|films = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers '' ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King '' '' The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |actor = Elijah Wood|model = Elijah Wood|inspiration = Frodo Baggins (''Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien)|appearance = |alignment = Good|fate = Goes off to live in the Grey Havens|goal = To destroy the One Ring.}}Frodo Baggins '''is one of the main characters in the Middle-earth Film Saga and the main protagonist of the ''Lord of the Rings ''franchise. Background Born to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins, Frodo was orphaned at a young age when Primula and Drogo were drowned in the Brandywine River As a twelve-year-old, Frodo was adopted by his mother's cousin, Bilbo Baggins. He grew up close with his cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took and became best friends with Samwise "Sam" Gamgee and often pretended to be Bilbo on his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield. Personality Originally, Frodo used to be a care-free hobbit like most hobbits in the Shire, untouched by the evils of the world. As a child, due to being raised by his uncle, Bilbo, Frodo used to have an immense imagination, and an adventurous side, often pretending to be his uncle on his adventure with Thorin Oakenshield. Frodo was quite friendly, caring very deeply for his friends and family. He cherished his relationships with Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf. Though he spent most of the trilogy separated from the original members of the Fellowship, Frodo laughed with joy and excitement when they were reunited again. It is also shown that Frodo was deeply saddened by the fall of Gandalf and immensely shocked by Boromir's death and expressed grief. Being the eldest of the Hobbits, Frodo had been very careful and grows to have a sense of responsibility. For example, Frodo yelled for them to get off the road when he heard the Nazgûl coming down the road and made sure to use the alias, Mr. Underhill while they were in Bree. In another instance, when Frodo and his friends are staying at Weathertop, Frodo was also the only one of the four hobbits to yell at them to put the fire out, knowing full well it would lead the Nazgul to their location. With the safety of Middle-earth on the edge, Frodo had a sense of Honor and decided to take the ring to Mordor in order to save every free race from Sauron. Frodo was compassionate, showing pity for Gollum, something his uncle, Bilbo had done sixty years prior and treated him with kindness, up to the point that Gollum nearly redeemed himself. Sometimes, Frodo has exhibited some antagonistic sides to his character. The ring corrupted Frodo nearly more than other characters. In first appearance, in the Fellowship of the Ring novel, Frodo grows mad states he knows nothing of the burden he carried. He also nearly killed said friend when they are trying to put the ring in front of a Nazgul soldier before returning from his senses. This makes Gollum use Frodo's and Sam's friendship against each other, manipulated Frodo into thinking Sam had taken what was left of their rations. Frodo later realizes his mistakes and regrets his decision. However, Sam is worried Frodo is becoming possessive over the Ring. This is most likely shown when he rescues him and Frodo demands for the Ring back calmly, causing Sam to grow scarcely. Frodo also declares the ring to be his and puts it on his finger. Frodo also thought of falling of the cliff to save the ring, but chose Sam over the Ring, breaking his possessive streak over the One Ring. However, it immensely caused him pain to have the Ring, as he wanted it gone. Physical Appearance Frodo had dark, curly brown hair and blue eyes, fair hair. He mostly wore red throughout the journey. He wore a dark green cloak before being given an Elven cloak that would help him with his surroundings. Frodo also only had nine fingers at the end of the journey due to Gollum chewing it off. Weapons and Equipment * '''Sting: Gandalf found Sting in the troll horde and later gave it to Bilbo. When Frodo was setting off for Mordor, he received it from Bilbo to help him on his quest. It helped Frodo with warning that Orcs or Goblins nearby when it glowed blue. * Mithril Shirt: Bilbo gave Frodo the Mithril shirt after ThoriN Oakenshield Gave it to Bilbo to protect him during the Battle of the Five Armies. It saved Frodo's life more than once. Middle-earth legendarium ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' Frodo made his début in the 1954 novel, The Fellowship of the Ring, celebrating his 33rd birthday with his "uncle" Bilbo's 111th farewell birthday. However, his uncle disappears during the party with use of the One Ring. Bilbo leaves Frodo all of his possessions, including the Ring and Bag End. Seventeen years later, Gandalf tells Frodo of the magical ring's history, how it was passed down to Isildur in battle and how it landed into the hands of Gollum. Frodo realizes that the Ring cannot stay in the Shire, and Gandalf agrees. They catch Sam eavesdropping on their entire conversation and Gandalf has him in on their plan. Frodo decides to sell Bag End to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her son, Lotho and to move to Crickhollow to avoid suspicion. With Sam and Pippin, the trio leaves for Frodo's new home, where they meet Farmer Maggot and Merry Brandybuck. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin both ferried across into Buckland, catching sight of a dark figure watching them. At his house in Crickhollow, Frodo learned that Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger, Sam, Merry and Pippin were all secretly watching over Frodo after Bilbo had disappeared, and they had knowledge of the One Ring. Frodo accepts their company to Rivendell. The next morning, Fatty stayed behind while Frodo and the other Hobbits made their way to Bree. The Lord of the Rings (film series) The Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf and Frodo reunite after an unknown period, where Frodo tells Gandalf that he suspects Bilbo is hiding something from him. Later when his uncle disappears on his 111th birthday, Frodo is given Bag End and all of Bilbo's possessions, including the ring he found in Gollum's cave. A few nights later, Gandalf reveals the history behind the magic ring. Accompanied by his gardener and best friend, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, who Gandalf caught eavesdropping in the bushes, Gandalf tells them to meet him at the inn of the Prancing Pony. During their adventure to Bree, Frodo's cousins, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took join them after catching them staealing Farmer Maggot's crops. The four hobbits are rushed to Bree after being pursued by the Nazgûl and run to the Prancing Pony. After Pippin foolishly blurts that Frodo is a Baggins, a strange figure who has been watching them kidnaps Frodo but reveals he is a friend of Gandalf's to Frodo and his companions. When Aragorn leaves them for the night on Weathertop, Frodo is stabbed by the Witch-king of Angmar and poisoned by the Morgul blade. However, due to the combined efforts of Elrond and Arwen (who helped him get to Rivendell), Frodo is saved by Lord Elrond himself. During the council of Elrond, Frodo yells that he will take the Ring to Mordor, which causes eight companions to swear to protect Frodo on the quest. After Saruman interferes on the quest, Frodo proclaims they will go through the mines of Moria. However, Pippin inadvertently wakes up the Orcs and the Balrog, Durin's Bane. They lose Gandalf in the process after he falls protecting the company. While they are in Lothlorien, Galadriel teaches Frodo what it means to be a Ringbearer: that he must carry the Ring on his own but tells him that he can change the course of the future. After Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, he runs and tells Aragorn to look after his friends, especially Sam as a battle ensues between the Fellowship and the Uruk Hai. As he leaves, Frodo proclaims he is going to Mordor alone, but Sam accompanies him and Frodo accepts his companion as they make their way into Moria. The Two Towers The Return of the King Frodo Baggins and his companions, Gollum and Sam continue their way into Mordor. One night, Frodo awakes to Sam and Gollum fighting, but Frodo stops the duo from fighting. Sam tries warning Frodo that Gollum plans to have them killed, but blinded, Frodo does not believe him and insists that Sam stay by his side. On their way up the stairs of Cirith Ungol, Frodo's ring calls him to Minas Morgul, but he is stopped by Sam and Gollum. Later that night, Frodo and Sam get into a fight, especially after Frodo believes that Sam is trying to get the Ring for himself. Gollum tries tricking Frodo into going into Shelob's lair, causing Frodo to almost get killed. Shelob paralyzes him, and Sam comes to Frodo's rescue, but believes him to be dead and takes Sting and the One Ring, but Frodo is actually alive and taken to the Tower in Mordor. Sam later rescues him, and they both make their way to Mount Doom, but they are intercepted by Gollum, who survived the fall from earlier and bites off one of Frodo's fingers. They both fall, but Sam catches Frodo before they leave, and they are left unconscious but saved by Gandalf. They return home, and Frodo attends Sam's wedding to Rose. He finishes his story in Red Book of Westmarch, which would later be adapted into the Thain's Book. Frodo departs from the country with Gandalf, Bilbo, Lady Galadriel, Lords Elrond and Celeborn and gives off tearful goodbyes to Pippin, Merry and Sam. The Hobbit ''film series Frodo appears as a minor character in ''The Hobbit, ''only appearing in the first film, ''An Unexpected Journey, as Bilbo takes over as the protagonist. An Unexpected Journey His uncle Bilbo had just turned 111 and has been staying up all night writing in his journal, the Red Book. Frodo looks at Bilbo for a while before retrieving the letters from this morning. He tries to pry in Bilbo's book, but the old hobbit does not allow Frodo to look at it, as it is not ready for reading. Frodo then looks through Bilbo's old things he still has in a chest. Bilbo asked what all the letters are, adn Frodo reminds his uncle of the birthday party already today. They later hav e a conversation on how Bilbo has become over the years, saying he has become unsociable, but the older Baggins denies this and has Frodo post a note on the front gate. After posting it, Frodo asks his uncle if Gandalf will come. Bilbo does not doubt it and says that Gandalf will give them quite a show. As Frodo tells his uncle he's off, Mr. Baggins asks his nephew where he's headed. Frodo tells him he is going to wait to meet the Wizard at West Farthing, with Bilbo telling him to "go on" and not to be late, with Bilbo recalling back to when he was young like Frodo. Category:Middle-Earth Characters Category:Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Protagonists